


Placebo

by DaftDays



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing, Community: snkkink, Grooming, M/M, Not very happy either, Not very kinky though, possibly disturbing content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDays/pseuds/DaftDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin makes sure Levi is presentable for an important event, from bathing to dressing him up, with no help from the sulking, reluctant captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placebo

**Author's Note:**

> SNK kink meme fill, go here for the full prompt and original thread --> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=9003242#cmt9003242
> 
> The prompt: "I don't care about the setting, I just want Levi getting taken care of by Erwin or Eren. Or someone else, if you really want. Getting bathed, dried, groomed, having his nails cut and shaped, the works. AU is 100% okay, too."
> 
> Vague warning for possibly disturbing themes.

Levi feels light in his arms and Erwin easily lifts the younger man into the bath tub filled with hot water, so hot it steams. He knows Levi doesn't mind, he never does, it's never too hot for him. It kills the germs, Levi says, as usual, it's all good. He likes the burn on his skin, Erwin knows, and so he doesn't worry as he helps Levi settle comfortably in the tub. The captain sits low enough that he can hang his head back, rest it at the edge of the bath tub. The faint wafts of steam rising from the water make it look as if Levi is breathing the steam out himself. As if it's really cold outside and they are out, how Erwin likes to lean in and catch Levi's breath, it's so easy when he can see it in the cold.

But now it's not cold, oh no, it's really warm, and Erwin is humming softly as he turns to grab the soap. Levi is quiet, very much so, Erwin can't even hear him breathing but then again, he rarely does. Levi is always so silent, so secretive and that is just fine with him. It might also have something to do with the fact that Levi is angry with him, sulking. They have an event to attend and Erwin knows Levi hates those. The captain has said so often enough.

”Those stupid Sina pigs and their stupid clothing and stupid manners. It makes me mad how they can act as if nothing is wrong in the world, as if they are the center of the universe. Can't you go without me, Erwin?”

That's right. Erwin is so used to hearing those words he only shakes his head and turns back to Levi, rubs his hands over the soap. He supposes it would be fine to just rub the soap on Levi's skin but he decides against it, wants to feel the strong body underneath his hands, will not give the soap the pleasure. It wouldn't understand anyway. So his hands are slick and slide easily on Levi's scarred skin, his fingers brush over the dusky nipples on the captain's chest and slide lower, massaging the pronounced abs on the way, even dip down between Levi's legs. 

Levi shifts a little, slides a little lower in the tub and Erwin looks up, hopeful. He knows they don't have time to fool around, not now, it's not appropriate, they have somewhere to be, but he is willing to play a little dirty to get Levi to stop this stupid silent treatment he's giving him. 

But Levi only stares at him, his head upright now, watches idly as Erwin rubs his thighs with soapy hands. He lets Erwin go over his legs, the strong fingers brushing over Levi's once injured thigh. As Erwin digs his fingers into the muscle he is pretty sure he feels Levi twitch. His eyes are concerned as he looks up again, glances at Levi's face, looks for any sign of discomfort. He knows the injury has supposedly healed a long time ago, Levi has been on active duty for months already, but the younger man has never been good at showing weakness. Erwin wouldn't put it beneath him to hide an old injury still acting up. 

Levi says nothing and so he presses again, massages the younger man's thigh gently, then with more strength but there is nothing, not even a twitch. Finally Erwin gives up, moves to rub soap onto Levi's toes. His toe nails need a trim, Erwin notes, and he doesn't waste time as he goes to get scissors. They are pretty large for such petite nails but Erwin succeeds anyway, nips just enough off that Levi's feet look nice and tidy again, and Erwin can't help it, he has to kiss the bottom of Levi's foot, his toes. He is quick so Levi doesn't have the time to get mad and kick him in the face, he retreats soon enough, gently places Levi's feet back in the water. 

Erwin is not sure when it's happened, but Levi's hair has grown a bit too much. His fingers move easily on the slender neck, with Levi tilting his head at the slightest pressure of Erwin's touch, the razor gliding on the back of the captain's head. Erwin cuts some of the longer strands too, trims Levi's bangs, careful not to get any hair in his eyes, and only once he is done and happy with the cut he moves on to soaping Levi's hair. It feels right now, under his touch, the dark locks the right length as he rubs soap to Levi's scalp and then rinses it off, the younger man leaning ever so slightly into the touch. 

There is a small smile on Erwin's lips and then he is humming again, a soft tune his mother taught him when he was still a boy, a lullaby to sign for his own children when the time comes. He doesn't have any, though, but he is fine with that, he doesn't want any either. Maybe if the times were different, if there were no titans, then he would, but not now. Levi has never been fond of children anyway. And so Erwin hums the song to Levi and he knows the captain is listening, his head is moving just a little in the rhythm of Erwin's tapping fingers and Erwin finds it nice, that Levi enjoys this, even though he is still brooding, still silent. 

The bath water is no longer hot by the time Erwin gets Levi out of the tub. The captain drips water all over the floor and Erwin before Erwin can get him wrapped in a towel. There is a small puddle on Levi's feet, taking more space as seconds pass, and for a moment Erwin finds himself just watching it, Levi's perfect little feet with properly trimmed nails.

He is shaken out of his thoughts as Levi sways a little, probably dizzy from the heat and moist inside the bathroom and Erwin hurries to get him a chair, to get him seated. Levi doesn't complain, only nods a little, his chin against his collarbones. Erwin begins to dry him off, grabs a corner of the towel and gently wipes Levi's chest with it. It's almost like caring for a child, he thinks, doesn't dare to say it out loud, Levi would get even more pissed if he did. So he keeps it to himself and lifts Levi's chin gently, tries not to mind the fact that Levi is not even looking at him, the grey eyes not quite focused on something behind Erwin's shoulder. 

It is a little bothersome but Erwin bites his lip, hums a little louder, gently taps Levi's face with a towel. Remembers to dry his ears too, and the delicate skin behind them, then moving down his neck. There are fading bruises on the pale skin there and Erwin tries to be careful around them, doesn't press, doesn't use too much strength. 

The towel moves softly on Levi's skin, sucking the water off him, leaving his skin soft and a little warm. Erwin makes sure he never misses a spot, he takes the towel between Levi's legs, between his butt cheeks, between his toes and then dries the black hair too, rubs the towel on Levi's head. He probably should have started there, he realizes as the ends of the black locks drop more water on Levi's shoulders. There is no rush, though, and Erwin takes his time making sure Levi is clean. It reminds him of polishing silvers, making sure it's dry and shining and beautiful, enough to take his breath away. 

Levi always does that to him, even when he is bloody and dirty. 

There is a comb waiting by the tub and Erwin grabs it, works out the tangles the surprisingly coarse black hair. He has done this before, quite a few times. Levi always claims he doesn't need help but Erwin wants to do it anyway, runs the comb through the black hair until it's all perfectly in place. It's still a little damp and it will not dry this nice, but for now it's fine. Erwin will gladly comb it again when the time comes. 

There is a small window in the bathroom and Erwin pushes it open, letting the steam out. He stands by the window for a little while, watches the slow bustling of soldiers on the ground, the atmosphere not quite as lively as it usually is. A cart draws to the courtyard and Erwin takes a few deep breaths, then steps back. It seems he is a little late, they have to get going soon or they will be late. And they can't be late, not today.

Still, Erwin can't bring himself to rush as he takes Levi's hand into his own, delicate and rough at the same time, small but strong. His nails are short but quite out of shape, the nail file comes into play. Erwin goes through every finger, one at the time, shapes Levi's nails as well as he can. They don't turn out very beautiful but then again, Erwin never expected as much, and once he is done he looks up at Levi, smiling again.  
”Presentable again, love”, he points out and kisses the back of Levi's hand. Levi turns his face away from Erwin.

Things get a little more difficult when it's time to dress Levi up. 

Erwin is already in his uniform, everything neatly in place, he checked from the mirror. Levi has waited patiently on a chair, watching Erwin dress up, still silent, his lips slightly parted. He is no longer dizzy, at least Erwin thinks so but still gives him a little more time before going over to Levi, plants another small kiss on his forehead and waits for Levi to lift his arms a little so Erwin can put the shirt on him.

Levi won't help him and Erwin can feel the frustration budding inside him.

”Levi, please”, he tries, slightly annoyed but trying to be patient anyway. It's ridiculous how Levi can keep an act like this up so long, just because he doesn't want to go to a stupid gathering. Sure, Erwin has always known his captain is a stubborn one, has always been, but still, this is impossible, ridiculous. He has been really patient this whole time, given Levi the time he needs, has bathed Levi long and good until the captain is all clean but still Levi is acting like a child.

Levi doesn't pay him any mind and Erwin tries again, this time a little sharper, a little more edge to his voice.  
”Levi, for the walls' sake, stop this.”

Still nothing. Levi sits in his chair and Erwin yanks the shirt on him, buttons it up and even ties the captain's cravat for him. Erwin has washed it himself, by hand, just this morning, as a little surprise for Levi. It got dirty on their last mission, drops of blood staining the pure white and Erwin had snatched it right away, promised to wash it so Levi doesn't have to. Levi had rolled his eyes at him but Erwin knows the younger man appreciates it anyway. 

”You could act at least a little grateful”, Erwin grits through his teeth and yanks the knot to the cravat, jumps a little when Levi flinches at the rough treatment. Erwin immediately feels bad and he tells Levi as much, leans in and presses a little kiss on Levi's forehead, smooths his hair out of his face right after. He combs it again, just for good measure, it's already immaculate but it helps him calm down. He already feels guilty for snapping at Levi like that, he doesn't really want to be angry at the captain, he tries his best to be calm even as he goes to pull pants on Levi.

It's hard. It's really, really hard, Levi is really putting up a fight, trying to make sure Erwin never gets him fully dressed.  
”Levi, please, just lift your leg”, Erwin nearly begs and his eyes feel a little moist, from frustration for sure. It's gone as fast as it came and Erwin is sure he has imagined it all, he doesn't really cry, not like this. Not at all. 

Yet it is there again as he finally gets the pants up and zips them, does the button. He pats Levi on the thigh even though he feels like punching something and the tears come back. Erwin holds them back, it's not hard, he's done it before, he holds them back as he pulls the boots on Levi, makes sure they are straight. He stands up, fixes Levi's cravat.

He takes out the comb again, watches Levi, takes in every inch as he combs through Levi's hair once more. His fingers run through the dark hair, messing it up and Erwin smiles, chokes on his smile, the tears slipping to his cheeks, the comb arranging Levi's hair once more. He leans forward, kisses Levi again, this time on the tip of his nose. It's cold, so cold, the bath did nothing to warm him up. He gets a tear on Levi's cheek, it drops from his chin. It looks like Levi is crying, too. 

”Levi, please.” Please wipe it off, please tell me it's gross. Please look at me, I'm right here. I am, but you are not.

Erwin ends up wiping it off, wipes his own cheeks too, just in time. There's a knock on the door, a voice, Hanji he recognizes it hazily.

”Erwin, it's time to go. We'll be late.” 

It's not the excited, happy voice he's used to hearing but more subtle, somber, slow. But it's still Hanji. 

Erwin nods, doesn't say anything. He leans in once more, fixes Levi's cravat, fixes his hair, kisses Levi on the lips. It's a soft kiss, a light one, with closed mouths and no breathing, and Erwin imagines kissing Levi one last time the way he wants to, deep and hard and passionate, the way he did when he pulled Levi's cravat off, his lips coming off bloody, his bloody lips promising to wash the cravat for the funeral.

He touches Levi's cheek, gently closes his eyes, the grey hidden beneath the pale eyelids. Erwin picks Levi up, remembers to support his head, carries him out of the door. There are no more tears, none on his face, none on Levi's, none on Hanji's as she follows them. Levi would mock them for crying, he wouldn't want that.

Erwin walks down the stares, heads out of the door. It's quiet outside, quiet and still and Erwin is too, quiet that is. Not still, he keeps walking, all the way to the cart. The lid has been taken off the coffin and Erwin places Levi in, careful as if he is still alive, as if Levi can feel his touch, feel the hard wood underneath his back. Erwin looks at Levi one more time, smiles at him, brushes his fingers against the pale cheek, the stiff lips. Hanji is right behind him, saying nothing, getting one last look before she touches his shoulder, gentle but firm.

Time to go.

Erwin nods, breathes in deep. 

”Goodbye, Levi”, he says as he pulls the lid on the coffin and the cart driver hops back to his seat. They are burning Levi's body first, he wouldn't want himself to rot, to be eaten by maggots, never. They will have a proper ceremony too, a small one though, with only a few friends, none of them have many. No officers, only Zackley, that is probably enough of stiff Sina assholes for Levi. 

”You bathed him”, Hanji says, watching the coffin.

”Yes”, Erwin answers softly, his face slowly growing harder, emptier. It matches how he feels.  
”I think he would hate to go dirty.”

It's quiet for a few beats. Then Erwin speaks up again.  
”I even washed his cravat for him.” 

As he looks down, at his hands, a little tuft of Levi's hair, the same hair he cut himself, clings to his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah alright maybe one day I'll write something nice and happy oops.
> 
> Here's a link to [my tumblr](http://daftd.tumblr.com/), feel free to come talk to me about whatever, I promise I'm nice.


End file.
